grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms Izodel
The liberal drama teacher, who hated anything conservative, is a constant gossip hound. Chase Farmborough and Vanessa. Early Life Write the first section of your page here. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She caused the trouble between Daisy and Gary Robinson by spreading lies about him being a heretic and a philanderer. As a result her relationship with both of them is icy as best. Volume 2 Jane Middleton tires of being a stay at home wife and following a meeting at Emily's house she Ms Izodel's ideas as she becomes a convinced feminist who wants to go out at work and not be tied down to the house. Soon however she has a long talk with Edward Middleton who apologies as does she for not taking as much notice of his wife and treating her for granted. Jane agrees to continue being a housewife as the pair become closer together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 1 Ms Izodel tries to put her grotesque play at Christmas which ends up being so bad that she is chased by everyone in the audience and even the children who were in the production left her in order to be with Brad Hewitt and Joel Hewitt who had just been announced that he was dying. Volume 3 Being a big fan of Steve Queen, she is seen watching him film Mason Mourne series in the mall along with Pamela Thornton and Gypsie from Pakipsy. She hopes to see him shirtless. With their over eagerness to see Steve they end wrecking the entire scene and from Steve to be thrown off the project. During the woman's club at the church in Tier Ms Izodel tries to convince Sue Latterbin along with Julie and Gypsie from Pakipsy that her husband Grant Latterbin of being unfaithful to Sue and wanting to divorce her. In fact all this was a lie and after Sue believed that Grant loved her very much a few months later it was found out she was pregnant. Volume 4 Ms Izodel is among those on the jury during Jack Strawberry trial case of whether Marge steal the cookie from James Dontos's cookie jar which would determine whether would become a lawyer in the town. Volume 9 During a charity tennis tournament she is paired with the famed Tennis player Gregory Salt who is not happy the large Ms Izodel is on his team. They end up getting beating by the portly couple of Betty and Maurice. Volume 12 Wilma Timber has brunch at her house with Ms Izodel being among the guests along with Patrick Timber, Jonelle Dobson, Georgi Sykes, Adam Robinson and the window cleaner Terrance De'Maieo is also there working. The lives are in danger when Karl manages to surprise everyone and vow to kill them all. It is however Terrance who manages to overpower him and stop Karl from carrying his plot. Volume 43 She is irate when Lady Augustina has a theatre, the famed Irish dramatist built in the town in her honour as for all of Ms Izodel plays which were never received well she had to perform in the town hall. Jealous of her success she goes to the premier of Lady Augustina's new play Ferryman for Company at the theatre hoping to critcise it as she goes with Amanda Nixon another dramatist envious of Lady Augustina her husband Sam Nixon and Francis St Joseph. Aaron Mutz one of the stars in the show keeps pleading during the performance trying to help people to realise his wife has been kidnapped. Everyone believe it is part of the performance including Ms Izodel until during the break when Aaron appears to them pleading he needs help as Lady Augustina kidnapped his wife Rebecca just so his feeling could be real for her new play. Ms Izodel vows un-characteristically to help out.